


The Sepia Tint of Sheer Stockings and $50 Webcams

by cellwright



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's 17, Camboy Akira, IN REAL LIFE, Illegal Activities, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Prostitution, good thing this is fiction, listen this is illegal and fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellwright/pseuds/cellwright
Summary: Lookin4snax donated $50!Akira didn’t recognize the dorky screen name. He was already getting a few small donations, but $50 so early on- from a new viewer no less... It was out of the ordinary.“Thanks for the donation, Lookin4snax,” Akira quietly snorted at the name, “You’re new here, right? Have any… requests for me? As a welcome gift.”
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	The Sepia Tint of Sheer Stockings and $50 Webcams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty pretty please mind the tags. this is problematic, and i absolutely don't condone any of it irl. if you believe otherwise, please feel free to leave, i don't care.
> 
> aaaalso, much thanks goes to [kaigoe](https://twitter.com/decayofanova) for coming up with the "lookin4snax" username, i was stuck on it for the longest time and they suggested it xD

In a way, it shouldn’t have come to a surprise that Akira turned to camming. He was collecting cobwebs in the closet, stuck in the countryside, and the most exciting part of his job hunt was fighting for the cashier position at the only gas station there was in their tiny town, just as the rest of the teenage population was. 

The same closeted countryboy discovered the wonders of the adult corners of the internet on the shoddy laptop he was gifted for his birthday in middle school, all while coming up on the sexuality crisis of the decade, and hormones that very much would not leave him alone. 

So, in a way… no surprise. 

When Akira started up, he knew it was technically illegal. Well, not _technically_ , it _was_ illegal. Very illegal. Permanent record, follows-you-around-forever illegal. 

He was two years short of becoming an adult, but the gas station job was basically guaranteed to go to the girl whose family knew the owner and Akira had plans to go to college and get out of the countryside, you know. Though for that, he needed money, and any other option for work he had was online anyways. 

Plus-- all the shabby, not-too-well developed gay porn sites he traversed the second he stumbled across them were enticing enough. It was the ads that sometimes did it more for Akira than the actual videos, and once he found himself clicking onto the advertisement for a popular camboy site, he was hooked. 

There might have been a layer of reason under Akira’s fascination as well. He saw how chats would explode in praise whenever the person on screen did something particularly enamoring, whether it was just tug on their garters or moan loudly on a fake dick. He knew how much money popular creators got, and he knew how connected some camboys were to their fans. On some nights, some of Akira’s favorites wouldn’t even take off their clothes-- they would sit in front of the camera, their face usually just above the monitor, and they would just _talk_ . Talk about their day, give the chat their time. The viewers ate it up-- _Akira_ ate it up. 

So, when his mother and father’s idea of parenting was providing him with everything he needed rather than throw in some wants to cozy it all up, it wasn’t difficult to yearn. He had a roof over his head, food on the table, parents who asked him about his grades and that… that was it. Not used to affection wasn’t far from it, not at all. 

His parents weren’t prepared for a kid, Akira could assume as much. They didn’t neglect him, not really, but Akira learned to stop asking for hugs when they weren't given to him first at age thirteen, and that his parents were just logical people. Akira was just their roommate, one they had to feed and keep dry. Maybe throw in the occasional ‘good work’ if they were feeling particularly emotional. 

Thus, Akira found his attention, his love and praise and constant approval, on the internet. Specifically, on the camboy site he always found himself returning to, in tucked away chat rooms and incognito tabs. Really, it was only a matter of time before he joined. Even if he was sixteen he--... Well, he knew the consequences. If he got caught. 

It was a little rocky getting into it at first. Akira had the webcam on his computer, a free voice modifier he installed onto it, and nothing but his fingers and a few packets of lube he stole from a drug store to get started. All the other creators he watched had pretty set ups, color changing lights, a camera separate from their laptops, and toys galore, but Akira was broke and everyone had to start somewhere, right? 

Akira was lucky his shoulders were wide. He was far from stalky, but he had his growth spurt before most of the other boys in his grade and it was enough to pass as a freshly legal guy with a twinky stature. The voice modifier wasn’t anything too intense, only working to slightly lower Akira’s voice until puberty stopped injecting cracks into every other word he said. 

From there it got easier. He maintained a small but loyal fanbase on the website for the next few months, lucky enough to get on the homepage a few times and grow steadily. 

He had to bike out of town to get to a bank whose parents' permission he didn’t need to open an account under the age of eighteen. His mother and father had no clue about his newfound money, nor did they question the unmarked cardboard boxes he’d hustle into the house. Akira would chuck them away after he opened up his orders-- new toys, little clothes, ropes and wands and anything he was willing to try at least once. 

He had the camboy thing down to a fucking T once he got a hang of it. His little fanbase grew, he kept up his three times a week streaming schedule and all in all-- Akira got the attention he wanted, _needed_. There should have been something disheartening about the fact that he got it through his body, but really, he didn’t feel disheartened. His viewers were also there for his voice, for his teasing personality. If he wasn’t in the mood to play with himself on stream, he spent the usual time he had aside for it to talk to the camera, to interact with some of his regulars. 

He was a few months into his first year of high school, and no one had a clue that Akira was probably making more money than any gas station cashier job could give, not even gas stations in high end neighborhoods, not even in the _city_ . _Hah_ . _Take that, Narukami family and their stupid connections._

Akira didn’t have friends in school. That was alright, he was used to it. It sounded sad when he thought about it but… he had his viewers. A couple of other streamers whose streams he’d join if they were taking a break, and they’d talk via chat and become something close to mutuals. 

Akira Kurusu liked the camera. He liked it when it was only a webcam on his laptop, and he continued to like it when he bought his first proper camera and tripod. He liked that he didn’t have to show his face, and he liked that he could utter a sentence and the chat would explode in praise of his soothing words. He liked stockings and feeling wanted and snug garter belts and how nice a new phone felt in his hand when he had the money to upgrade it and _then_ some. 

And then he got arrested. 

\-----

Akira settled back onto his makeshift bed in LeBlanc. The thigh-highs he used to wear so often felt foreign on his legs since he hadn’t worn them in a couple of months, but it was welcoming to have them back on. Familiar. It was all he knew. 

It was only a week ago that he snuck out of LeBlanc in the middle of the night with a suitcase and a whole lot of reckless determination, catching the midnight train back to the countryside with one goal in mind: to get all his fucking shit. His parents did a piss poor job of picking the clothes out of his closet that he would actually wear, though he was a little thankful they hadn’t done enough digging to find his _other_ things. 

Regardless. He needed way more clothes than whatever they sent, and it would be a good time to collect his camboy shit as well. They were close to finishing off Kamoshida’s palace, Morgana informed them, and Akira knew it was as good a time as ever to take a night to sneak out. Even if sneaking out meant a three hour train ride to and from, the chance of being caught by Morgana, Sojiro, and/or his parents at either step of the way… he wanted his things. 

And he goddamn got them, that's what he did.

The suitcase was a little heavy but, well. Still worth it. He didn’t have to pay for new equipment or a new wardrobe so… win-win. 

And Morgana was only a little mad. 

Akira had to figure out how to explain to a cat what he was up to three times a week that was cause for him to need to leave, to prevent them from infiltrating Kamoshida’s Palace or go to Mementos for a day. 

Morgana’s memories of human concepts were fuzzy at best, nonexistent at worst, but he understood pretty well when Akira placed emphasis on not telling Ryuji or Ann or _anyone_ they knew that Akira had such matters to attend to. Even if he didn’t fully _get_ it, well… it was difficult to figure out how to tell a cat what the box of sex toys and collars under his bed were, so it would suffice. Their secret, in exchange for Morgana’s absence from the attic when Akira needed to “attend to business”, and Akira helping the cat turn back into a human. 

God, Akira missed it, camming. His biggest fear while he was arrested was that the police would find out about his internet exploits and he’d have _another_ charge to add to his record, but he got ridiculously lucky in that sense. 

He updated his wall on the camboy website he used a week prior, apologizing for his absence and letting everyone who was still around know that he was doing another stream in a week. The comments were positive enough afterwards, and even if Akira expected to not have as many viewers as usual, he was excited for the warm welcome that was to come. 

He sighed in content. It was easy to get into the groove of things once he got used to the change of setting. 

  
  


Akira was right— he was greeted warmly. In fact, his viewers piled on a little quickly, and a couple of comments from the chat let him know he was the first video on the homepage. Ah— the website's way of welcoming him back. That, or he got lucky with the algorithm, but reason aside he was just happy to be back. 

He was able to ditch the voice modifier too. Confinement must have deepened his voice, or something. It could have been the universe’s way of apologizing for all the other shit it put him through, pushing him through puberty a little earlier, turning his voice velvet and deep and no one would believe he was a teenager even if he told them. 

Akira started just by chatting everyone up, telling everyone he missed them. He was in his element already, he didn’t think he had felt so relaxed since before his arrest. Akira loved Ryuji and Ann, he really did. Ryuji was willing to risk his life to protect Akira despite not knowing him for more than a half hour, and Ann was the same once she unlocked her persona. 

But… he was their leader. Even if Ryuji and Ann were by Akira’s side rather than behind him, there was always an edge there. It was his word over theirs when it came down to it, and— well, Akira wasn’t really leader material, was he? At least, he didn’t think he was. Not really. 

Besides, Akira’s first friends would always come in the form of his viewers and camming mutuals. In front of a camera, he was a leader in a different way. Made his own decisions, guided the stream however he wanted. But, his word didn’t decide whether or not his viewers got hurt. He wasn’t crowded with anxiety, with expectations to lead and fund and pretend like he wasn’t downright terrified every time he turned a corner… on a stream. He was just Akira, who liked to tease and the weight of the world didn’t rest on his shoulders when he needed to choose between pink or blue stockings before setting his tripod up. 

“It’s getting a little hot in here, is it hot wherever you all are?” 

It wasn’t near hot in the attic, actually. It was a little chilly, but it proved to work in Akira’s favor when he pulled his shirt off slowly, his nipples perked up from the cold. Easy, this was easy. Far from routine, but… easy. 

Akira continued to talk, taking advantage of his darkened voice now that he didn’t have to worry about the voice mod glitching or that his words would crack and give him away. Soon, he ditched his shorts and was left in too-tiny briefs that weren’t any better, really. Didn’t leave anything to the imagination. 

The chat was a steady stream of conversation, some compliments, the here and there demand to take his clothes off and get on with it already. Luckily for them, Akira liked to put on a show, so they could have fucked right off. Otherwise…

_Lookin4snax donated $50!_

That was… Akira didn’t recognize the screen name. He was already getting a few small donations, but $50 so early on, from a new viewer no less. He was intrigued, and took the bait. 

“Thanks for the donation, Lookin4snax,” Akira quietly snorted at the name, “You’re new here, right? Have any… requests for me? As a welcome gift.”

If Akira tried his hardest to make his voice a little more sultry, that was neither here nor there. He needed to get on with the stream anyways. 

A moment seemed to stretch out into ages until Lookin4snax popped into the chat again. 

_Lookin4snax: Sorry, I’m new at this_

Cute. 

“No worries, babe,” Akira smiled despite himself, “I just wanna make you feel right at home, right everyone? How about… what pronouns d’you want me to use for ya?”

Lookin4snax took a while to type his answer in the chat again, and Akira wondered if they were agonizing over a response or just unsure of what to do. Maybe they left the stream..?

_Lookin4snax_ : _I’m a man_

“Perfect,” Akira breathed. 

He reached over to the side of the bed where he had a couple of things laid out in case he needed them, most notably lube and a variety of toys next to the wall. He liked having his options. 

He picked out a light blue dildo, one he hadn’t had much of a chance to try out too much but he liked it well enough. Semi-realistic, squat, not too long. It was pretty. 

Akira pulled the tube of lube along with the dildo into the view of the camera and relished in the chat exploding when he did. It didn’t take long to get the fake dick lubed up, though he teased around it with his fingers rather than give what he imagined the viewers wanted- his fist. It took a long time to figure out how to properly tease someone when he wasn’t with them when he first got himself set up in front of a camera for a show, but practice made pretty damn good.

He peered at the camera, sending it his best sultry gaze even if he knew his head was positioned just above its view. It helped develop atmosphere, got Akira more in the headspace of whatever role he was taking on for the stream.

“Look how good you’re taking my hand, bet you’re whining for more already…”

Slightly domineering, ever a tease, was the role for the evening, apparently. 

“Are you touching yourself thinking about me? I bet you are. I bet you’re thinking about how nice my hands would look on your dick, huh?”

Akira set a rhythm he thought was just tantalizing enough, switched between pumping the dildo and tracing his fingers over the head of it, anything he’d imagine doing to a real life person. 

Not that he ever had, but… It wasn’t exactly difficult to figure out, not with how much he consumed from other camboys on the site. 

Akira slowed his pace on the dildo and skimmed through the chat, though it had blown up pretty considerably and he had to stop what he was doing to reach over to his laptop and scroll through it. 

He sighed, “I know, I know, I’m giving a lot of attention to one viewer. Cut me some slack though, you all know how much I love newbies! I bet _Lookin4snax_ is cute if he could come up with such a cute screen name, right?” 

Akira wasn’t good at his gig for nothing, though. “C’mon,” he said, voice tinted with a new determination. “Show me just how possessive you all are~” 

Oh, he fucking _nailed_ that. He did, because the trickle of donations turned into a waterfall of them, all with accompanying comments he didn’t focus too much on reading. Instead, he settled back and figured he’d make use of the lubed up dildo he now had in front of him. 

He did his thing, a little more excited than he had been in a while. Maybe it was just being back on camera, in front of his invested audience, or it was the fact that his attention kept on snapping back to the chat in search of one username in particular… 

There was a thrill to it-- he didn’t exactly know why _Lookin4snax_ caught his attention, not even for his stupid, adorable username. With how they spoke, Akira imagined him to be a little older, on the far side of easily flustered. Just Akira’s type. 

_Lookin4snax_ never said anything for the rest of the stream, though. It disappointed Akira a little, and not because he didn’t get another donation. But, he clicked around the stream when it was nearing its end, while he was coming down from his post-orgasm bliss and most of the viewers had left when they finally saw what they came for, and the viewer list said _Lookin4snax_ was still on the stream. Even when Akira was just talking himself down from his orgasm, bantering with whatever audience was still there. They were his regulars, usually. 

Quiet. Akira could work with quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda nervous about finally uploading this, its been sitting in my docs for a few months. let me know if you liked it, it would be mega appreciated. follow my twitter as well if you'd like!!
> 
> (also, i know it's yen and not dollars but its just a lil easier to use dollars for this)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cellwright)


End file.
